Foreign Translation
by BrokenAndDiscarded
Summary: Summer and Seth are left to rent a movie together. Thing is, they can't stop bickering long enough to find one! SethSummer, MarissaRyan. Please read and review! It gets deeper then my desc.


**Author's Notes:** Ok, this is a pretty straight-foreword story, but still my first for **The O.C. **Just a short little Seth/Summer, about what happens when they are left to pick out a movie together. O yea, and in this Marissa and Ryan are dating already, right after Seth and Summer's kiss on the boat. Pretty much a brief fluffy thing that I enjoyed writing, it gets a little deeper in some parts but not by much. I have an idea for a more drawn-out Seth/Summer fic so this is like a pointless thing before I get into the real story. I really like this one though, but hey, its up to you guys! 

Please review, it makes my day! 

--

Foreign Translation 

By A Whispered Dream [Heather]

       Seth couldn't take his eyes off her. Really, **literally**, couldn't. Like he was about to walk into a doorframe at any moment as he followed her into Blockbuster. That had been happening a lot lately and if he wanted to be honest, most of his life really. Summer Roberts. Perfect, spoiled, California Princess Summer Roberts, who could care less that he was alive. 

       He watched the movement of her swaying slender hips, she walked like she knew exactly how much it hurt and allured him. Long black hair that collapsed down her back and that perfect stretch of smooth tan skin that lay out before him like a map of sand dunes, waiting for his fingers to glide over and trace along the stitchings of a trail. He felt like a seedy pervert now as he walked behind her, unable to stop from staring at her, like one of those old guys at the mall. But that's what she brought out of him, all those thoughts and feelings and passions he felt embarrassed for having. And she did it all without even trying. 

       She halted before the aisle reading 'New Releases' and he saddled up to her side. She folded her arms together under her chest and sighed, "Let's just grab a movie and go." She seemed really annoyed with... something, anything. Did there have to be a reason with her? Probably not. Summer was just wearing faded low-slung jeans with a frayed hem and a white tee shirt, and Hell, if she didn't look better then ever in his eyes. She was that type of girl who could look sexy in anything or well, nothing, as Seth's brain frequently reminded him. Any girl could catch your eye in a short mini skirt, but it took real beauty to make you go breathless in just some denim and a tee shirt. 

       Seth pulled himself together enough to respond, as disinterested as he could manage, "And your rush would be for what exactly? To go back to my house and watch Ryan and Marissa making out?" Yes, that couple had been going hot and heavy lately, which of course was great news for Ryan and not-so-great news for Seth, who felt even more of a loser now in comparison. Not to mention Seth was still a 'big V' and Ryan had had more sexual experiences then Seth would probably have in a lifetime. Ryan and Marissa had their dates on Fridays and Saturdays and Seth had... late night video game sessions. God, his life sucked the big one. So when Ryan had suggested Seth take Summer to pick out a movie for them to watch, he had known it was just a cover for Ryan to get some alone time with his girlfriend. Summer had spat this thought too as she stamped out the door. 

       He watched her from the corner of his eye as she crinkled up her nose and balked, "Ew. Point, Cohen." Then she pretended to study video cases as she went on to groan in irritation, "I'm getting really sick of this, I feel like a third wheel all the time, but if I want to hang with Coop it means tagging along with her and Ryan. You know how boring they are together? It's all 'No, I love you more.' Bleck." So that was why she was so annoyed lately, a little friend envy, not that Seth didn't feel the same. 

       Seth nodded and replied begrudgingly, "I know, there is only so much cute one person can stand." A hand slid through his mass of dark curls and he went on to add, that typical lopsided grin on his face, "But hey, I'm dragged along too so I guess that makes me, what, the fourth wheel? Which makes us a car. Because... Get it? Four wheels? A car has four wheels?" It was an obvious attempt to cheer her up out of her misery by allowing her her favorite pleasure – to insult him. 

       Summer however was not feeling up to it and turned sideways, a hand propped on a hip. Long sweeping eyelashes flickered over high cheekbones, exotic onyx eyes staring at him with a blank glare. God, yea she was beautiful, even when she was shooting him the scowl of death. 

       He shrugged and chuckled weakly. "God, you could have at least given me a pity laugh. But hey, I can't be working the funny juice all the time right," he said dryly, as they continued again to walk down the aisle, bright florescent lights blinking overhead. 

       She forced out a tight smile and spat in mock politeness, "I'm sorry, did I give you the impression you were **ever** funny, Cohen?" 

       Seth immediately pretended to stumble and then thumped at his chest with a hand. "That hurt right here, Summer, right here," he said with a wince. To this the girl merely rolled her chocolate eyes and allowed herself to laugh reluctantly.

       They continued to walk, scanning the shelves, when Summer spotted something and snatched up a video. Flipping it over in her hands, her manicured fingernails clinking against plastic, she exclaimed enthusiastically, "O, look, its Legally Blonde Two! Come on, we're getting this."

       Well he probably would have agreed, if she hadn't practically demanded they get it. Besides, he didn't get the chance to refuse her often so he scooped up any opportunities that came his way because, well... it was hilarious. "Um, no. If I wanted to watch a girl squeal about clothes and boys for an hour and a half I'd listen in on one of your conversations with your airhead friends," he retorted and cringed at the pink dog on the cover.

       Summer narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed, "As opposed to what? The enlightening conversation over video games and how to be a virgin for life with you and your nerd posse?" 

       He raised his eyebrows and then thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding his head. "O. Ok sadly you're right," he said and she laughed. Then he snatched the video from her hands without any struggle and placed it back on the shelf, commenting as he did so, "Still, no Legally Blonde movie, One or Two or Three or Five."

        She released an objective sigh and then exclaimed, her voice raised in shock and admiration, "I can't believe you're saying no to me."

       Seth agreed, it was a rare circumstance. "And believe me, it's not easy. I'd be willing to compromise if say, you'd consider sexual favors in return," he offered hopefully.

       Summer spun around on her heels and headed farther down the aisle, her hair splaying across her shoulders. She remarked in disgust, "Pig! I do not want to watch the movie that bad."

       The boy shrugged and there was a wiry grin glossing his face. "And once again, my negotiating skills combined with my sheer repulsion factor wins out. O look a Jackie Chan movie!" he said and grabbed a case up.

       She turned to look at him with a cocked slender eyebrow and couldn't help the faint smile that stretched across her petal lips. "Once again, you are the master of abrupt and random statements, Seth Cohen," she laughed and then eyed the video. "What's it called?"  

       Seth's face was practically aglow with silly boyish enthusiasm for all things Jackie as he related in his typical rambling speech, "Who cares! Jackie's in it so there is sure to be kung-fu ass kicking and the thinnest plot ever. What'dya say? We could even make it a themed night, maybe take out some Chinese, you like dumplings? There is this great place that makes the sickest dumplings ever. My mom makes us eat them with chopsticks, which while endearing in her attempt for being worldly, is also amazingly cheesy... And wow, why am I still talking?" 

       Summer bit her lip to prevent herself from spluttering out laughter. When had this happened? When had Seth Cohen's jumbled, long-winded rantings gone from really embarrassingly geeky... to pretty adorable? God, she was losing her edge. Of course, why was that entirely a bad thing? "How can I say no to that? I didn't think you were into testosterone flicks like that, Cohen," she admitted sarcastically.

       He rolled his eyes at her, which was typically a Summer move, and shot, "Yes, contrary to popular belief, I am male, Summer." 

       She hadn't meant it that way and shook her head, shoving a hand haphazardly into the pocket of her jeans. "No, I was just saying... You know, you're not the typical guy," she said softly and then averted her eyes upward to met his moss green stare.

       He had to swallow down air, trying hard to remember what it felt like to breathe. Summer Roberts had just given him a 'look' and not her usual 'ew-remind-me-again-why-I-let-you-tag-along-with-me' looks but an actual... **look**. A look where she stared up at him with those swelling mahogany orbs and he felt like maybe, just maybe, he actually meant something to her. That maybe he wasn't just a nerd who amused her but, well, someone she really **saw**. Finally the air caught in his throat again and he rasped, "Well, Summer Roberts, as I live and breathe, was that a compliment? Wait, wait, is this a dream? Someone pinch me." 

There, he had to go and ruin whatever moment had been there. Just freaking of course. He was lost in mentally slapping himself when Summer reached over innocently with a sly purse of her lush crimson lips and pinched him hard on the forearm. He yelped none too manly and whined, "Ok, not that hard would have been great. Thanks."   

       She smiled at him and swiped her long eyelashes charmingly. "It wasn't a compliment, Cohen. It was a nicely put insult," she added smoothly. Then she turned again on the balls of her feet agilely and said to him over her shoulder, "But no Jackie, Cohen, however much it makes you believe in your manhood. There has to be something we can both agree on." 

       Seth grudgingly placed down the tape and then hurried after the petite girl with the hypnotizing sliding of her long legs. "That would be a first," he commented. Then a cunning smirk slid over his features as they rounded a corner in the aisle and he used a hand to guide her around it.                   

       Summer released a splitting squeak and stiffened in place instantly. "Cohen, please tell me that is not your hand on my ass?" she questioned with a sharp tone, clearly frazzled. 

       "You pinched me," he reminded in her ear, and she almost could feel the smug smile grazing her earlobe. God, never in her life had she wanted to wipe off someone's smirk as much as right now... With a mind-numbing kiss or a slap, she wasn't so sure of.

       Heat spread through her cheeks and she forced out in a strained tone, "Do you have a death wish, Cohen?" Still she hadn't made any attempts to walk away and his breath was hot on her neck, and suddenly her mind was dizzy and swimming. 

       She could feel Seth shrug behind her and comment dryly, "Good way to die." 

       Summer had never known him to be this foreword and well, it was slightly... mildly... almost hot... Ok, it was **really** hot, but she wasn't about to admit that. Instead she blinked and then raised her chin and started walking down the aisle again, putting distance between them so she wouldn't have to face him and he wouldn't be able to see the wanting in her honey eyes. 

       He followed though and went on to tease, prod her until she might finally have to admit to some sort of feeling towards him, "Funny, I sorta got the impression you liked that, Summer. Into kink I see, babe? I wonder if you own a Catholic schoolgirl uniform? Getting spanked with a ruler? Actually that would be really hot."

       Summer put on a strained scowl and licked her pouted lips. "I assure you, the next time your hand makes a run south of the border, Cohen, I will remove it myself. With scissors," she responded tightly. Her walk was a little too even now though and swiveling, like she was trying too hard now to make him want her, make him realize everything he couldn't have. 

       Seth attempted to keep his eyes locked on the rows of videos but his gaze kept shifting to her sinewy legs, and her curving back, and her soft hair. Yup, he was officially sick in the head because it was literally impossible for him to stop looking at her. He tried again to get his mind off her and quickly snatched up the nearest movie. "Oh look, its 'The Matrix Reloaded'. I've already seen it like... six times, but who's counting? We could rent that; at least the loud noise would drown out Marissa and Ryan's kissing," he suggested weakly. 

       She swung around to glare at him and cross her arms under her full chest. "Ew, no. Why, so you can go all geek-mode on me?" she grimaced snidely.

       The young man shook his head and curls careened into his hazel eyes. "Summer, Summer. Just because I know practically every line from the movie and was Neo for Halloween two years ago..."

       She arched an eyebrow and questioned teasingly, "You went Trick-Or-Treating when you were fifteen, Cohen?"

       "Ok, that's not the point! The point is... Ok fine, you're right," he responded. Realizing he had pretty much proved her point valid, he placed the movie back on the shelf with defeat.

       Summer smiled at him sweetly and then approached another movie, holding it up and turning it over in her hands. "'Finding Nemo'? Is a movie about a fake fish supposed to be interesting?" she sniffed. 

       Seth's eyes swelled and he said, "Don't you have a heart, Summer? It's about a little fish whose mom dies and then he looses his dad." Then his lips turned down into a frown and he sighed, "Man, its like half way through speaking I realize what I'm saying."

       She looked up at him from over the edge of the movie case and exclaimed with a smile, "Ok, I reeeeaaalllyyy don't want to know how you know that." 

       He took on a defensive stare and spat, "I have little cousins, ok, Summer. And they also happen to have birthdays."

       "Right," she proclaimed and then dropped her arm down to her hip. "Did you cry when you watched it?" she inquired with a smirk.

       Seth's eyebrows went into twin peaks and then he quickly recovered to narrow his eyes and look away. "What? Pfff. No, of course not. That's stupid," he said and crossed his arms. Then his gaze shifted to meet her awaiting, smug expression and he finally relinquished, "It was really sad." She fell into a fit of giggles, clutching at her slender waist, and he put on a mock pout. "I'm glad this is funny to you, Summer, I really am," he commented wearily. 

       She swiped at her eyes and said, with a hint of laughter, "Fine, moving on before you start to cry." 

Seth just rolled his eyes at her for the second time tonight and could not prevent himself from smiling as he pushed by her. "Just leave me with my nerd shame, Summer," he declared as they continued down the aisle and she went on to snicker softly to herself. They rounded a corner and came to another section. Seth stood before it plaintively and roamed his eyes over the selection. "Look, its the foreign film section. Maybe there will be something in here," he said in her direction. 

 Summer came to his side and bent one leg elegantly before her. "Ew, no, Cohen. Subtitles? I don't think so. Really, if a movie's that good, why don't they film it in English? I feel like I'm reading a book," she said with thick disdain. 

Seth furrowed his brow and questioned, "And that would be... a bad thing?" 

She raised her head to send bands of raven tumbling along her torso and reflecting the bright white lights back in his eyes. "Yes, it would. Too much trouble," she replied flatly.

He was forcing himself to stare at the faces of the videotape cases and not her but he couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. The way she positioned herself perfectly, back arched, and pursed her full lips together expertly. "You're like a foreign film," he heard himself say, just like that. A tangible statement, a clear, decisive statement... That sounded somehow so vague and out of reach. 

Summer was suddenly glaring at him, her dark eyes flecked with confusion, and she asked sharply, "Excuse me, Cohen?" He knew she heard him, he knew it wasn't a question; it was her way of telling him to shut up, with such a cutting harsh tone. 

Seth continued to speak to the shelves, because at least they would listen to him. "You are. Half of the time I'm just trying to read you, I need subtitles. You go hot, kissing me by the pool and then on the boat... And then you're cold and I don't even exist anymore," he said softly. He hadn't meant for it to come out so... **crushed** but it had. He turned his head then to meet her stare and decipher her. 

The young woman's eyes flickered over his face and then they were glassy. She blinked against the sheen and began to protest in a shivering tone, "That's... not true... I never..."

He cut her off quickly, knowing all her explanations wouldn't fit here and he'd know the truth anyway. "Yes it is. Be honest, Summer. Even now, I saw you looking around, seeing if there was anyone from school who might see you here, speaking with a nerd like me. Heaven forbid..." he said and his voice took on a flare of anger.

Summer bit down on her peach lip and then her eyes hardened a little. "Well, what do you expect, Seth?" she snapped curtly, trying to get back to her old uncaring, brutal self. Because it was easier to be her, that way at least you could pretend you never got hurt, everything rolled off you like raindrops. Only she knew that girl, that cover, wasn't there anymore. Somehow she had faded without Summer even realizing. She'd disappeared along the way as she started understanding all that hard exterior she tried to wear was just **that** - a callous front - and the real girl underneath was hurting and drowning slowly. Sinking into an ocean of parents who pretended she wasn't alive most of the time so they could carry on their glamorous lives in foreign countries and too much alcohol to subdue the pain and countless late nights with guys who all didn't matter and... And pretending everything was perfect in her life, when it wasn't. When she'd give up anything to just know someone cared. And there he was, Seth Cohen, who had always cared. And now she was pushing him away.  

Seth nodded gradually and his mouth steeled into a grimace. His face was suddenly so determined and bitter and regretful. "You're right. I realized by now you'll probably never feel for me the way I feel for you and... I will probably never understand you. And it's too much trouble," he said and met her gaze before his voice melted a little and he continued, "But I keep watching because I know I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to." 

He didn't know how she'd respond, and suddenly he didn't want to know. It was just Seth's incredibly geeky rambling, nothing else to her. He rushed past her, didn't see the way she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the tears burning holes into her eyelids. He pushed out through the swinging door and into the cold night air. The sky was dark and dusted in electric white stars, a heavy moon hanging swollen and pooling jetties of silver all around him. Seth leaned back against the cold concrete of the building and felt unable to catch a hold of his breath, brisk air slipping too quickly from his lungs for him to grasp onto. He stood out there, in the numbing cold, for minutes and trying to run over all the ways he could have avoided that. 

Suddenly the door swung open and closed again with a little rush of air. "Catch." A familiar voice called to him and he looked up just in time to see a tape colliding through space. 

He caught it deftly and glanced down at it. "The Wedding Singer?" Seth asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

The girl neared him and placed both her hands in her pockets to ward off the chill. "Yea. I figured you can't go wrong with Adam Sandler," she said softly, subtle, perhaps a first for her. 

Seth nodded and bit his lip reluctantly. "Well good pick," he finally replied. Was she just going to **ignore**... what he said? Isn't that what he hoped she'd do? Why then did it feel like the worse thing that could happen? He looked down at the cement, at the small puddle of water that reflected back a slippery ashen moon.

There was a pause as the silence settled over them awkwardly. Then Summer's voice broke the quiet as she said abruptly, "And, Seth?" 

He glanced upward at her through his tousled hair, his moss eyes questioning. "Yea?" he replied. 

Summer met his stare and her dark eyes were wet black pearls and searching his. Her lips quivered as finally she went on to say, "I'm really not that hard to understand. It just takes time." 

Seth's mouth parted a little and then he slowly nodded. He pushed off the wall and then walked towards her. Taking her hand in his, he liked the feeling of her skin against his, the slight wave of friction that spread through him like a current. They walked towards the car together in silence. 

He figured he had time, he had lots of time.

**End.  **

--

**Closing Note: **What do you guys think? I really, really hope Seth goes for Summer and not Anna! They have so much chemistry together, they were meant for one another. Anyway, please take a minute and review! It would really make my day!


End file.
